long forgotin past
by inuyasha9224
Summary: what happens when inuyasha's grandkid dos not know about the well or her familys past.what sad and unknowing things happen to her when she finds out.and who is the new person on nerukus team under process of redoing
1. telling you people how my fic gos

**telling you people how my fan fiction go's**

**hi I am Inuyasha 9224**

**_no I thought you were a monkey_ **

**just ignore her she is just jealous that my fan fiction is going to work and her fan fiction failed.**

**_why you little Bitch you are dead_**

(**we begin to fight each other very , very violent am I)**

**hay don't you want me to put your people in my fan fiction geany** **( no that is not her name **

**_just for that no :P_ **

**fine I am sorry there you happy**

**_no_**

**what why**

_**because I didn't do this to you ****(hits me in the back of head)**_

**: P EVIL little person EVIL! you **

**_yes I know it is a gift so tell the readers about my people you are going to use in your little fan fiction_**

**yes I am hold on women god persistent are we today** **so the fallowing characters are my: yin,yang,and white fang **

**_and my are man there is a lot anyway : Lin,Leo,buzy,sotomay,missy,Kara,miera,Sarah,Gil_**

**oh and one more person:geany**

**_what you add me in the fan fiction_**

**yep you are yin's best friend and i have surprise for you**

**_what is it what_ **

**no I am no going to tell you,you will have to wait till the 3 ed chapter**

**go _to hell_**

**here she go's again with all the bad talk and what not I don't know what I will do with her T-I-S-K T-I-S-K anyway that is all I can wright now but I will have the next or the 1 St to be correct up soon.** **bye** **wait I forgot to tell them about the people and what the do**

**lin: warrior demon, mother of yin ,mate of Leo**

**Leo: dog, cat demon and human , father of yin, mate of lin, son of inuyasha**

**inuyasha: you all know who he is**

**missy:cat demon and human, mother of Leo ,one of inuyasha mate (sooooooooh inu is a player. see kagoma left inu for 2 years and so he meet missy and had Leo so he is a 3 timer lol )**

**Kara: dog demon human ,daughter of inu and kagoma she forgave him after a hole lot of S-I-T-S **

**miera: same as Kara except she is older**

**buzy: Leos pet. he is to many demon so he is everything**

**sotoma: sesshomarues and kagoras daughter ****yin:dog cat warrior demons and human ,daughter of Leo and lin **

**yang: yin's twin brother **

**Sarah: the reincarnation of lin**

**white fang:yin's pet, 2 tail dog demon like kirara it really spelled kilala any who**

**ok i am new at this and so give ne a brake. i did this chapter because me and my friend we rp alot and so i just wanted to make things clear so help me out if you can. most of you are not going to read anymore of this fic but i am so redoing all my chapters so it will be better. **


	2. what she do now

Chapter 1:  
what she do now?

The door slammed open.a man wearing dark blue jeans,wornout white sneakers, a white top with a open light blue buttin upshirt.he had black hair in a low ponytail that went to down to his lower back, with a light blue bassbalk cap on backwords,and he has ember eyes

"What the hell in the devils name did she do now."Said a very pissed off Leo

he looked at the girl in the chair.she wore black skater shose, black baggy boy cargo pants, a dark green top with black sleves. on the shirt it had a picture of a dragon 'misunderstud' above the pictuer.she has dark brown hair with a dark green benie.her eyes were the same color as her hair.she had a smile on that said that she was in deep trouble

Hi dad I can explain see... she was interrupted by her principal mr.Gil or as he like to be called 'dr.Gil'

(AN: hay I just want to say that Dr.Gil is a real person he is my principal anyway i just wanted to say that)

"She disrupted the hole school , is not wearing her school uniform and knocked down 10 teachers as she ran down the hall way." said the annoyed mr.Gil as he pulled out her permanent record.

"I understand I will give yin a well punishment she deserves and more." said Leo very annoyed.

"see to it that she dose. i don't know how a A+ studient can be such a problem?how can you handal her at home?"

yin looked up in shock how can he say that about her

" you may go but don't think your off the hook you will have a punishment when school starts." dr. gil yelled as she and leo walked out

oh great i am so in for it. I hope he doesn't give me hell of chores thought yin as her and Leo left his office.

as they got out side Leo got her bike and put it in the back of his blue jeep and knew she was in trouble with her dad

"Dad what is my punishment?" yin said all most afraid to ask

"Oh you are in for it.Yin this is the 15 time this month.you should know better then this.when will you learn? you have many chores, 3 times the fighting practice ,and you are grounded.said Leo as they drove down the street

yin gave off a sigh and watched as they pulled up to there house

(AN they live in Kagoma's old hose. and Yin has her old room)

"ok.But dad do i have to do the fighting 3 time?" said yin hopeing her dad might rethink.

"yes and i am not going easy on you. I am so disappointed in you.what will your mom think. I thought me and your mom told you what would happen if you got in trouble."said Leo in a disappointed tone

"i know dad but what can I do it is the last day of school I am exited.you said that this year i can go see grandpa."said yin as she ran up stairs.

"You know Yin is as stubborn as you and your dad.and she never forgets."said a woman as she walked up to leo.she wore white shouse, light blue jeans, and a tan top.she has brown hair put up in a half tail with chop sticks. her eyes are the same as her hair.

"what do you mean like me lin. I seem to remember a little girl that never listen to her parents. dose that ring a bell?" Leo said with a smirk

he kissed her and started to walk to their room

"i got to go get ready. Yin has 3 times the fighting to day."said Leo

"Ya I heard you 2 outside. Oh Leo go easy on her you know she doesn't have her powers yet."said lin

"not until next weekend and until then i have to give her fighting lessons . she needs to be ready for the trip."said Leo as he walked out in a dark blue kimono like the one inu has but dark blue. and a dark blue bandana.

"yes i know but I think you have been pushing her to hard Leo. give her a break."said Lin

ok. but be careful you know her dog ears are starting to kick in."said Leo

"Dad you ready."said yin as she walked out with a red shirt,a bandana over her ears and some old jeans

"yes lets go."said Leo

i know i know kinda boring but it gets good oh and remember geany well she is wiping me so i can ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww stop that

never!  
god. well review but keep it clean or oooooooowwwwwwwwwwww she will wip you

write write

that is it (jummps on gean. we beggin to fight)


	3. leo kicks but

**hay sorry i have not up dated you know Halloween and all that candy. mm candy. anyway i have been lazy very lazy. so here is chapter 2. oh and i will tell you what my people look like. and geany's people too**

**geany : thank you**

**me: ya ya **

**chapter 2: Leo kicks but**

**a hour later after school let out Leo is outside waiting for yin to come outside the can start there fighting lesson.**

**"Ok dad let start. do i have to do this."yin said as she walked out the door**

**"yes.now go pick out your weapon. i have my sword as always" leo said as he twirled the sword in his hand.**

**"oh this is going to hurt really bad" yin said as she gabbed her own sword **

**(an: the swords are wooden. u people are crazy if u think i have leo kill his own kid crazy people.)**

**after 6 long hours of hard training they stopped...for now.now it was lin's turn to train her daughter.Lin grabs her own weapon a wood stick. **

**" ok Leo its my turn" Lin said to Leo as she helped him up from were they were siting.**

**"what i just did 6 hours and i have to do more" yin said as she heard the news**

**"yep another 6 hours fighting your mom . doesn't that sound fun?" Lin said as she helped yin up **

**"** **no it dos not i have bruises in places i didn't know i could"yin argued as she waked to the arena **

**"oh stop your balling" leo said as he sat down in a law chair **

**"yes sir"yin said as they started**

**6 hours later**

**"ok your done for the day " lin said as she helped he up**

**"finely" yin said as she started walking to the house**

**"oh yin u have to make dinner" lin said as she sat next to leo**

**" yes mom"yin said as she walked in the house**

**later**

**" ok it is done" yin said with a evil smile**

**"dad i made your favorite"yin said **

**" oh no what"Leo said as he walked in the house**

**"Raman!"yin said holding it up**

**"no!" leo said **

**"mom dad is neglecting my cooking...again"yin said as she put the bowl down**

**"yin u know your dad hates ramon for his own reason" lin said **

**" ok i will get the real dinner from the oven" yin said as she went to the oven**

**ok people that is it sorry i have not been typing i have been having problems so i will try to type more**


	4. birthday gift

**ha people i am back hope u liked the other chapter here is chapter 4 ya anyway i have warmstrome so i still have a co-host **

**ya wow i thought u never put us on**

**next chapter is my friend bree she is my best friend ever **

**hay what about us**

**ya are my best friends **

**inu: what are u people talking about**

**hay its inu**

**worm: ya i get his sword **

**me: hells no**

**me anyway as we are fighting over who gets inuyasha read please and at the end review**

**geany:hay i want his sword**

**me; hell no **

** chapter 3: birthday ** **surprise gift **

**6 am in the morning (an: i dont even wake up at that time)**

**"yin wake up yin! i have a surprise for you" leo said trying to wake up yin and it is not working**

**" no i dont want to go to summer school i remember last time never! viva la renaissance" yin said as she ran to the bath room**

**"yin" Leo said as he knocked on the bathroom door **

**"i am ready. i was just playing with u dad i know what we are doing to day. u are tanking me to go birthday shopping "yon said as she walked out in a red top that had black on the arms that said beware i bit i just dont look it. then it had a puppy on it that had a halo and devil horns .and she has baggie pants with side pockets that are black and skater shoes.**

**"how did u know u little skater rat?** **" leo said as he and yin walked down stairs.he had a blue cap on back words , jeans ,ten-a-shoes ,a white shirt and a blue over shirt**

**"i heard u and mom talking last night about it"yin said as she got in to Leo's black jeep**

**" so was that all u heard last night?" leo said as he started up the jeep**

**"ya i fell a sleep right after that." yin said **

**'thank god that was close her hearing it starting to kick in.' Leo thought as he started driving down the street**

**the ride down town was quite well if u don't count yin turning on the radio and putting on her evanescence cd. about 20 mines later they pulled up to a old looking shop.**

**"where here" Leo told yin as they got out of the car **

**in the shop**

**(a/n: ok the shop keeper is called hien i got this from another fic called transformation so i am giving props to the person.she has a background story and as you know i will fill u )**

**'' Leo long time no see. so i see your here for the package. oh hi yin" hien said as she lifted a box**

**''ya so is it done'' Leo said as he walked up to the counter **

**''oh great it is her'' yin said under her breath and walks around the shop **

**'' i see she still dose not like me right?'' hien said looking over Leo's shoulder and looking at yin**

**''yep i just don't get why but she just dose'' Leo said as he him self looked over his shoulder**

**''yin go try this on.'' Leo throw the box at yin**

**''what ever'' yin said as she walked in to the dressing room**

**'' so when are you tacking her to the fuedal era.'' hien said **

**'' her birthday next week'' Leo told her**

**'' wow 14 already how the years pass i remember when u first came here'' hien said **

**'' ya your right but we should stop talking about this her hearing is starting to kick in'' Leo said looking at the back room **

**'' oh yes the ears I always thought they were cute'' hien said**

**''ok dad so what is up with the close'' yin said as she came out with a red top like the top Inu has and so blue jean tip jeans.**

**'' it is your new training outfit '' leo said giving hien the money he owed her and started walking to the door**

**'' can i go get changed first** **?'' asked yin**

**''why bather we are training right when we get home'' Leo said walking out of the store **

**hi hi hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi **

**i win i got inuyasha's sword**

**inu: wait were is everyone else**

**me; some where in a closet **

**geany;why you little**

**me: oh oh got to go**

**geany: oh no u dont get back here**

**worm: ya get back here **

**me: ok as i run for my life review if u review i will type and update faster much faster **

**geany and worm: your died**

**me: review.!**


End file.
